1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to orthopaedic braces adapted with an adjustable-length strut for use in stabilizing a joint after invasive surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to ensure the proper healing of a human joint after an injury or invasive surgery, it is often desirable to limit the pivotal motion of the human joint to a predetermined angular range between full extension and full flexion. The pivotal motion may be limited by a range of motion hinge disposed between an upper strut and a lower strut. In order for the orthopaedic brace to function properly, the struts must be adaptable to the body proportions of the patient.
The following U.S. patents, which describe orthopaedic braces of this general type, are herein incorporated by reference to establish the nature of such range of motion braces, and how and why such equipment is used. U.S. Pat. No. 552,143 issued on Dec. 31, 1895; U.S. Pat. No. 649,237 issued on May 8, 1900; U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,326 issued to Young et al., on Oct. 11, 1988 entitled “Modular Lower Limb Bracing System”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,588 issued to Bledsoe on Apr. 4, 1989 entitled “Motion Restraining Knee Brace”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,732 issued to Morris on Jan. 8, 1991 entitled “Orthopedic Rehabilitation Knee Brace”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,379 issued to Airy et al., on Oct. 1, 1991 entitled “Combination Brace and Wearable Exercise Apparatus for Body Joints”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,514 issued to Grood et al., on May 28, 1991 entitled “Knee Brace”.
It is well known that the orthopaedic braces described in the aforementioned incorporated patents suffer various problems, shortcomings and disadvantages. In some cases such braces cannot be adjusted to fit the patient, rather, the braces come in various fixed sizes. Alternatively, the braces are not easily adjustable, requiring, for example, tools to change the size of the struts. Some braces require actual cutting or breaking off pieces of the struts to permanently change the length of the struts. Others rely upon friction, as from a tightening screw, to less than positively lock the strut at the desire length.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an orthopaedic brace that is easy to adjust.
It is thus another object of the present invention to provide an orthopaedic brace that is adjustable without a need for tools.
It is thus further an object of the present invention to provide an orthopaedic brace that is adjustable without cutting or breaking a strut.